


【佐鸣】女装春药任务

by KagamineP



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamineP/pseuds/KagamineP
Summary: 单纯想开车产物，女装有，下药有，雷者慎入。背景是卡卡西带第七班出任务。





	【佐鸣】女装春药任务

女装春药任务 佐鸣

佐鸣幼年任务篇  
有一个任务是只有情侣才能参加。一男一女才能进。于是第七组就此展开了谁来女装。佐助当然是不可能的啦，卡卡西也是，只有擅长色诱的鸣人有可能扮演女孩了。以及最能够扮演诱惑女性的人。  
鸣人：哼，我来就我来，谁还怕你咯！  
卡卡西：但是，鸣人不可以用色诱噢，你的变身术稳定性还不够，所以就麻烦你以你自己的身体去扮演魅惑女性的角色啦。  
鸣人：切！这有什么难度！我一定要扮演一个惊天动地的大美女！哼！  
佐助：这个吊车尾的………

于是卡卡西掏出了裙子和一对假马尾。  
鸣人带上了马尾和穿上了裙子后，两腿大开的准备开始大吼就被小樱暴打了一下  
小樱：喂！！你好歹现在也算是扮演女孩子了！！能不能有点女孩子的样子！！腿给我并起来！！以及！不可以大吼大叫！要用你稍微高一点的声音来温柔的！！！温柔的讲话！！！听见没有！！！  
鸣人：（提高音调）知……知道了啊……  
佐助&卡卡西：………

扮演男性的需要去楼上进行谈判任务，扮演女性的则在大厅中巡逻以及寻找目标。  
鸣人就这样晃着大马尾和小樱混进了人群中。  
由于鸣人的大金马尾和蓝眼睛和小樱粉色的头发，和周围的人明显与众不同。立马被众人当成了目标。各种被搭讪。然后，就被几个人邀请到了小隔间。并且端上了茶水。小樱看了一眼这个水，就知道被下了药，绝对不能喝。心想这么明显的骗术鸣人也不会上当。于是看了一眼对面的鸣人，鸣人居然……全部喝掉了…………小樱气愤地想大吼叫鸣人全部吐出来，可是不能惊扰周围的人，于是只能以非常恶劣的眼神紧盯着鸣人。可是鸣人似乎没有看向小樱这边。

这时外面传来了任务完成的信号声，小樱内心一喜，不愧是佐助！这么快就完成任务了。于是立马甩开了众人快步走出了门。鸣人自然也听到了，可在起身的一瞬间被一个人拉住了，狠狠的摸了一把大腿之后邪笑着说：下次再来哦。鸣人强忍着摆出一脸微笑的样子，快步出了这个混乱之地。

小樱：啊，今天的任务也这么顺利的完成了呢。真是太好了。  
四人坐着马车在回归木叶村的途中。  
一向吵闹的鸣人却在这时一直没出声。  
卡卡西：奇怪啊，一向精力充沛的鸣人居然也会累。  
佐助看了一眼自己对面的鸣人，却发现刘海的遮盖下通红的脸以及……别扭的坐姿。十分不安的扭动着。  
佐助：这家伙怎么了？呐卡卡西老师，鸣人好像有点奇怪。  
卡卡西：这么说也是。  
于是卡卡西把手伸向了鸣人额头，以及把鸣人的脸托起。  
佐助从来没见过鸣人这样的表情。鸣人紧咬着自己的嘴唇，脸色通红。一向坚毅的蓝色瞳孔居然泪汪汪的，眉头也紧紧皱起。似乎在忍耐着什么。  
小樱见状，赶紧说：啊！鸣人他喝了那个人给的茶水！我一看就不对劲，可鸣人却傻傻的喝了下去！真是笨蛋诶！  
卡卡西：不会是春药吧……不过对男孩子应该作用不是很明显，回去睡一觉就好了吧。  
卡卡西收回了自己的手，想让鸣人自己休息一会儿。  
佐助又继续盯了一会儿鸣人，感觉没什么异样，也继续休息了。

 

木叶村内  
卡卡西：好的，今天的任务就到这了，大家都回去吧，天色也晚了。鸣人要好好休息哦！再见！  
卡卡西彭的一声消失了。鸣人率先开了口：那我先回去了。然后低垂着自己的脸慢步开始走回家。  
小樱看着反常的鸣人也有一丝担忧，不过想到睡一觉就好了也就放心了：嗯！早点休息哦鸣人！再见！佐助也是哦！  
小樱也快步离开了。  
只剩下了佐助一个人。刚才鸣人的反应好不对劲，要不要去看看……算了，让他好好自己休息吧。刚想完，就听见远处传来扑通一声。鸣人倒在了地上。这个吊车尾的……

 

佐助叹了一口气，把鸣人扛了起来。这家伙……身体好烫啊……而且喘得好厉害…  
佐助扛起了鸣人，走向了鸣人的家。刚打开家门，佐助就把浑身滚烫的鸣人扔在了地上。刚打算转声出门，身后传来了鸣人的声音，那种虚弱无助…从来没有听见过的语气，一把抓住了佐助的心。  
“佐………佐助……可以………帮个忙吗……？”  
“什么？”佐助转过头看着满脸通红的鸣人。  
鸣人的体内愈发的燥热，酥痒的感觉遍布了全身。那种从未想有过的情欲侵犯着鸣人的大脑。想要接吻，想要更多的接触……  
“和我……接……接吻吧……拜托了……好难受”  
“为什么我非要和你接吻？这个吊车尾”  
“反正…………你的………初吻也是我……这点事算什么……”  
佐助看着这个一向倔强的鸣人，在自己面前求着自己。体内开始有一种征服的欲望。  
“好吧”  
佐助居然答应了自己……天啊鸣人做梦都没想到，这一次佐助居然肯帮他了。

 

佐助俯下身开始吻住鸣人。鸣人金色柔软的发丝骚弄着佐助的额头，温热的气体打在了佐助的脸庞。佐助没有丝毫犹豫的向鸣人的嘴里递送舌头。鸣人并没有拒绝，反而缠绵在了一起，微微颤动的睫毛示意着鸣人现在很享受。

鸣人感到大脑内的每一个欲望的细胞都被满足着，电流版的快感从脊椎蔓延而上，鸣人情不自禁的引起了自己的腰，双手搂住了佐助。

“啊………好舒服啊……sasuke……”鸣人松开了嘴，泪汪汪的眼眸盯着佐助黝黑看不见情感的瞳孔。“不够啊……”鸣人嘟囔了一句继续吻上了佐助的唇。  
体内欲望的细胞越加繁殖，越加分裂，接吻似乎已经满足不了了，下体开始涨热得厉害…需要更深的……更刺激的……

鸣人将自己的腰贴在了佐助的身体上开始不由自主的摩擦了起来，“啊……”新的一种刺激感冲击着鸣人的大脑，和接吻相比简直增加了几倍的快感。  
佐助感到鸣人下体在蹭着他，宛如一个正在发情的小兽，难道这家伙还不够吗……虽然自己的下体也格外的燥热，但是做这种事真的好吗……

鸣人的眼神愈加的迷离…蓝色的眼眸此刻只容得下他面前的人。

佐助看见面前的人如此诱惑的模样，再也抑制不住自己，心里一横，反正都这样了，还不如进行到底呢。于是双手抱起鸣人将鸣人摔在了床上继续吻着。一边双手开始拉开鸣人外套的拉链。

鸣人的身体很烫，佐助看了一眼透着红的小麦色皮肤，轻轻的握住鸣人的腰肢，逐渐向下抚摸去…  
鸣人被触摸的瞬间，感到了佐助接住自己的皮肤处，指尖传来的成倍快感，这种从未有过的快感让鸣人开始震颤，加上舌头与舌头的接触，发丝间的瘙痒，鸣人感觉自己的灵魂都要上天了。

从未有过的安全感涌上了心此刻他们只属于对方。

吻愈来愈激烈，喘息也开始粗了起来，鸣人下体蹭的频率也越来越快，佐助见状一把掐住鸣人的腰不让他动，唇间拉扯出了情欲的银丝。“哈啊……佐助……让我动…唔嗯………有什么要来了………”佐助看着鸣人勃起的x，头部已经分泌出了液体，颤抖着的渴求着高潮的到来。“还不行，你高潮了我怎么办……”鸣人听言恍惚了一下，看向佐助的下体，原来佐助也狠狠地勃起了。

“嘿？……原来佐助有这种变态的喜好啊…”“是谁想我求吻的？”  
佐助将手指伸向鸣人的后穴，那里早已洪水泛滥，异常轻松的就塞入了手指。  
“喂？喂！我可拜托过你做这种事！”  
“闭嘴好好享受”  
“啊…………唔………”鸣人感受到了与前段强烈的刺激感不一样的快感…那种温和的，仿佛包容着自己的快感……“这是……什…………么………！？”鸣人颤抖着暴露在空气中，仿佛浑身上下都是敏感点。  
佐助抽出了沾满稠浊液体的两根手指，将它展现给鸣人看。  
鸣人羞耻的转过头去。

佐助也快忍受不住了，将自己的对准了鸣人的穴口，一口气顶了进去。温热的肉壁包裹着，还在微微的颤抖着，发出了噗嗤的抽插声。“啊啊………你在……干什么………啊……”佐助一口气顶到了最深处，鸣人宛如触发了什么似的猛颤一下。

“！？！？你快………拿出去………！”鸣人被突如其来的电流撞的头晕脑胀，这种从未有过的快感甚至比之前的还要强。

“嗯……？”佐助饶有兴趣地看着快要高潮的鸣人，一把摁住了鸣人的下身不让他射出。“唔嗯嗯………佐助……让我………哈啊……不行了……”鸣人慌乱的摇着自己的头，强烈的刺激前突然停下的失措感让鸣人狠狠咬住了自己的唇。  
佐助看着鸣人未能高潮委屈极了的样子，开始抽动自己的下体。“哈啊………”鸣人开始大声的喘气。佐助又用力一顶，仿佛顶到了某个刺激点，鸣人惊呼一声弓起了腰，下巴不受控制的扬起。炸裂版的快感在鸣人的脑内引爆，比之前的强烈几倍，甚至百倍的快感淹没鸣人的理智。

“好像顶到了不得了的地方呢…”佐助看着鸣人开始失控的叫，下身继续撞击着。“唔啊……不行……那里太…”鸣人似乎承受不住这么大的快感，开始晃着脑袋求佐助快停下，喘息越来越急促，鸣人的手紧紧抓着床单，关节都开始泛白。快感实在是太强烈了，超出了预估，嘴不受控制的传出不像样的呻吟，腰不受控制的配合着佐助的撞击。  
佐助感到鸣人肉壁挤压自己的分身带来的快感，他也快去了。

“佐助我……唔嗯呢………有什么……啊……要……啊………”鸣人的肉壁开始痉挛，快感一波一波的累积着，似乎马上就要到零界点了，佐助加快了抽插的速度，开始进入最后的冲刺。鸣人下一次的不可控制的弓起了腰，身体开始痉挛，脑内炸过一片灿白的烟花。嘴边留下了欢愉的液体，失神的眼眸漫无目的的游走着。佐助也在最后一次撞击中射出了自己的液体，成倍的刺激传到佐助的大脑。看着眼前还在高潮中的鸣人，嘴角勾起了一抹笑。“ナルト………”随即再一次吻上了鸣人。

第二天  
小樱：嗯？鸣人已经不要紧了吗？  
鸣人一脸灿烂的笑容，挠了挠头：啊哈！当然啦！本大爷睡一觉就好了嘛！  
佐助在一旁冷笑一声。转过头去。  
鸣人也意识到什么，猛的转过头，满脸通红。  
小樱没有看见背着的他两那通红的脸庞。


End file.
